Affection
by they call me lovee
Summary: Selena Gomez;the new girl of Beverly Hills. She moved unto a small quiet neighboughood condo next to some nice people. She soons finds herself with drama, romance and friendship. Can Selena handle the drama of Beverly Hills?
1. 1 :AndEverytimeWeKissISwearICanFly

What would you do if you had one last night to share hot, steamy, passionate love with that special someone? If you only had one night to show them that they were all you needed in your life?It had been too long since I last touched his warm, smooth skin, smelled his scent, and tasted his flesh. Now that I had him here with me, I wanted to take my time and memorize every inch of him. I wondered if he had any idea what he did to me? What I felt whenever I saw the smallest part of his flesh?

Snickering wickedly inside I thoughtafter tonight he would.I get the most electrifying thrill that runs through me whenever I catch a glimpse of his stomach as his shirt raises; a deep wantonly ache whenever I stare at his manly bulge; and an ungodly desire that fills me when I catch him staring at my put - I love his body. I love touching it, caressing it, licking it, and tasting it. I love the smell, the heat, and the texture.

So that is where I decided to start.I slowly removed his clothes, piece by piece, revealing his ridiculously sexy body to me. In a way, I was unwrapping him, open and bare to my gaze. I had him lie on the bed and put his hands behind his head and keep them there. No matter what I did, no matter how badly he may have wanted to move them, he had to keep them there or I would stop. I wanted to take my time to discover and explore without any interruptions.

After arranging him on the bed, I slowly removed my clothing, letting his hungry gaze take in my naked flesh. I began my worship of his body at his forehead, softly pressing my lips to his brow, kissing gently, before moving down. I was imprinting the shape of his eyes, the curve of his cheek, and the steel of his jaw. "Selena ..." he moaned nonchalantly.

Slowly, I traced the shape of his mouth with my tongue before teasingly dangerously between his lips. I ran the tip of my tongue across his teeth, tracing the contours before slowly sliding my tongue into his mouth. I kissed him deeply, rubbing my tongue against his, thrusting my tongue in and out. The kiss turned ravenous with want, need, and desire.

Before I lost my head, however, I pulled back, sucking on his bottom lip and looked into his passion-glazed eyes. Oh yes, he wanted this too and it was driving him crazy to let me be in control.I tortured him a little more with my tongue by licking a path from his neck to his shoulder. I could tell he was getting more excited by his never-ending groans. -  
24 HOURS AGO...  
Nick's point of view...

I looked over as she bended to take the last box. "Damn," I whispered quietly as I acknowledged her fine characteristics. ...


	2. 2 :You'reOnMyHeartJustLikeATattoo

She stood up with a large box in her hands. "That's the last of them." She said and I took the box from her tiny hands. "You don't have to take it, it's not heavy at all." "No, It's okay. I insist." She giggled and smiled as she led me to her house. "This is a reall nice house you got here." She smiled as she took the box from hands and to a near by counter. She sighed as she settled on the couch. "So, do you want me to, show you around town... or something?" She frowned and pushed me out of her house while shouting. "I don't like you jerk. Not in high school, not ever!"

I was laying there motionlessly on the bed looking on the wall until my phone starting ringing. "Hey Nick, it's Selena." I frowned, what was she doing calling me? "Hi, Selena." There was a long awkward pause until Selena decided to break the silence."So um, can I come to your house and hang out?" "I thought you didn't really like me." She sighed and her voice became more harsh. "I don't, but I'm single, and I have goals to fill. Besides, the selection of men in this town include 5 guys trying to get pregnant to the living dead , a pedofile, and some gay dude who likes to suck coc-"She cut herself out and took a deep breath. "Choices are pretty limited, if you know what I mean." I chuckled and grabbed a t-shirt before waiting for Selena downstaires. The door bell rang and I opened the door for Selena. "Hey." Selena entered and sat on the snug sofa. "So what were you doing for theese past 5 years?" I asked her as she adjusted her sweater. "I went to university. Moved out of my mom's house. Tried to find who my birth father is. Handling my mother's death. Having to take care of my little sister and moving back here to Los Angeles." I narrowed my eyes, Selena had a pretty damn knocked up life- but she still was the snobby, self-centered, obnoxious little princess she still was from high school. "Im so-" She cut me off with a glare but instead her phone starting ringing. "Hello? Yeah... You called me just for this? Come on sweetie, it ain't rocket science. That's why they call it an "Easy Bake" oven. I'll be back home in an hour or so. Bye." I chuckled and sat on the closest spot next to her. "Poor 's just not a very bright child." "Dakota?" "My little sister. She has a lot of issues... obviously. I mean who wears camoflauge paint after Labor Day. Really, that's just rude. She needs to study her Soldier of Fortune article a little closer." I chuckled and thinked about something special that happenened before Selena left. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her. "Remember that time?" Selena looked at me confused, bewileded at first-but shivered as she understood. "Yeah..." She said silently as her powerfull chocolate glazed eyes crossed. I pulled her in for a tender, passion filled kiss.

Miley groaned in rashness. The person she loathe the most, would be comming to her house any second. Por qu ? Because Miley was making out with her boyfriend one day, and her parents just happened to stop by and caught her. Now, they don't trust her alone, so they hire, Joe Jonas. A childhood family friend. And Miley's parents trust him with her. As if, Miley scoffed. The door bell rang and she rolled her eyes in her sockets. "Oh joy!" Miley snorted in a sarcastic tone.

The night passed rather fast...

Miley had 7 or 8 shots of tequila... and she was feeling slightly weird. She smirked as she checked Joe out. "What?" He asks with amusement. She stand on her tiptoes and turned up her head. Miley placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and leaned in, brushing her lip against his. No words have been spoken, yet plenty has been said. Wrapping her arms around Joe, she knows he had have longed to hold her as much as she have longed to be held. Their eyes meet and everything is clear. They belong with each other.


	3. 3 :IdreamedWeBeTogether,InLoveForever

"Crap." Miley swore, as she woke up an hour later. She stood up from her bed, and looked around her surroundings. Miley looked out of the window and remarked that it was still dark outside. She looked at the nightstand besided and examined the old vintage clock. "9:47..." She whispered and walked to her bathroom. Taylor, Miley's boyfriend, would be comming to her house at ten for dinner; so she took a hot showere before his arrival. As hot steamy water streamed over Miley's curvaceous body; Miley started to think. What would of happened if Joe contuined and never stopped a few hours ago? Guilt shimmered over Miley, she wished that moment never happened. She banged her head in anger for her foolish acts. She closed the water quickly as she heard the door bell of down staires. She wore one of her most valuable dresses and headed headed downstaires. Miley walked silently on the staires as she heard Taylor and Joe talking to one other. She could barely make out what they were saying since they were whispering. "... not true... never... Miley. That's impossible." Joe laughs "Oh really? ... re-watch... tape?" The conversation ended as they saw Miley's feets on the stairs. "Well, I would be going now." Joe said as he took his coat and fled the scene. Miley looked confused as she saw anger across Taylor's face. Taylor walked by her and towards the kitchen. Miley sat to the seat across from Taylor and studied him."What's on your mind ?" Miley asked him and his attention shot towards her. "Nothing." Miley frowned, all night , he's been avoiding and not talking to Miley. "Taylor, why have you been avoiding me?" Miley cried. She was a happy, loveable and loved person. She hated being avoided or being ignored by some one. It was one of her weakness. "I'm not." He smiled at her and tried changing the topic. "Uhm, good lasagna. Did you mak-" Miley frowned and anger traveled through her. "Cut the crap Taylor. All you've done since you entered this house was ignoring me" Taylor now looked angry, as if he wanted to hit her, and Miley tried to hide her fear. "I've been ignoring you? You're saying I've been ignoring you, when you told me to come here for dinner at 10? Well now I know why. You wanted more time to sleep with that bastard." Miley was speechless. "H-h-how- I mean ... you..." Miley didn't know what to say. Taylor knew exacly what had happened a few hours ago and he was mad. "Nothing to say huh? Thanks for the dinner, but Im leaving now." Taylor was starting to walk out out of the dining room. "Taylor, wait !" He stopped and turned. "Wait, for what? So you can have more time with Joe? I really dont care, you can have him." With that, Taylor jumped unto his car and departed. Miley stood there looking outside, sobbing. Miley's one true love just left her. Breaking up is just like having the worst nightmare after having the best dream. 


	4. 4 :WhenDarknessTurnsToLight

Miley curled in her bed and let out another sob. After a wrecked week, Miley was still in her bed looking at all negativities and possibilities of what would have happened if she and Taylor never have broken up. Airplanes by B.O.B. with Hayley Williams and Eminem started blasting through a small gadget next to her nightstand. She reached it with her left hand answered the call. "Hello?" "Hey Miley, I want you to meet somebody today." Miley sighed; she really wasn't in the mood for Nick's matchmaking service. "Nick, no. There is no one else Nick. I'll never ever look at someone else like I did towards Taylor." Nick sighed hopelessly and replied in a sympathetic tone. "It's a girl Miles." Miley grimaced; what was that supposed to mean? "I'm a lesbian Nick. Nor am I bi-sexual." Nick laughed at Miley's ironic comment. "I want you to meet her. She's really nice, smart, and funny. I'm sure she'll help you through your pressure. She's a friend of mines. " A really hot and sexy friend, Nick wanted to add.

"Miley, justmeet us at Ice Up in half in hour. Demi and Logan are going to be there. Remember Miley, you can't ignore your old friends because of one guy." Miley groaned at the other end of the phone and simply replied. "Fine. Whatever. I'll be there." And the phone cut short. Nick was worried for his little sister. Well, she was his step-little sister. Nick let his mind remember that night were Selena came back. She used to live here in Beverly Hills, but after an accident with her father, she moved. Nick smiled at the memory where he and Selena _nearly_ did it, nearly. That night ended because I forgot I had plans with Logan and Joe. Logan came in and ruined or night. Miley's birthday, was written down all over Nick's calendar. Miley's birthday in 3 weeks. Miley's birthday in 13 days. Miley made sure Nick never forgot her birthday by writing it down everywhere. Miley's birthday in 2 days. Miley recently broke up with her boyfriend of 8 months; Taylor. Unfortunately, Miley cheated on Taylor with Joe. But Miley's swears it was a mistake and she was really drunk that night. Nick kind of felt bad for Miley never did a person break up with her. Usually she did after 3 weeks. Nick shook his head and ignored the thoughts out of his mind. He smiled at the thought of seeing Selena again. He leaped out of bed and sauntered towards his car.

It didn't take long for Nick to arrive there. But he was the first there. Soon came Selena with Logan. Shortly after, Demi arrived with Miley, laughing and holding each other's arms; making Nick smile. Nick kept poking his steak with his fork as irritation traveled his mind. Logan, Selena kept flirting and laughing non-stop as Nick sat there and watched. "So, Miley. You're birthday is coming up soon. What do you have planned?" Nick asked Miley in curiosity and Selena widened her eyes. "It's you're birthday soon? You should have a party ! " Selena commented. "I had 2 tickets for Italy for Saturday, but I guess that's not happening." Miley said and her happiness quickly faded to depression. "What do you mean? You should invite me with you! Or even better bring your boyfriend." Demi asked her. Miley shook her head, fighting off all tears that were forming. "We broke up." Miley's voice cracked. Demi didn't look surprised just really bored. "Well that's a shame since now you can't use the tickets anymore. How did you guys break up? Did, did he break up with you?" By the look of Miley face, Demi now knew the answer. "Oh Miley, it's okay. To make you feel better; he moved on and so should you." Miley hands were now trembling and Nick knew he had to say something. "Mile-" "Excuse me." Miley stammered and walked quickly to the washroom. I stood up ready to go after her but Selena stopped me. "I'll go. Besides it's the girl's washroom." Selena said as she gave me a weak smile and ran after Miley. Demi smirked and looked over at Selena and Nick could swear Demi knew all about the break up and just wanted to see Miley crack. Selena knocked on every washroom stall until she heard sobs from the furthest one. "Miley?" When she didn't reply Selena kept going.

"I honestly didn't know you and whatever his name is broke up. I know we just met and I don't absolutely no a thing about you besides the fact your name is Miley Cyrus and your gorgeous, inside and out. Nick has been talking to me about you ever since I came back and I do know a few things about you. Right before I left Beverly Hills you moved here with your family, so we didn't have the chance to meet. Your only 18, you love parties, you're independent and fearless. You wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in your way. So why now? "

Miley's door stall flew open and she looked more angry then sad. "You wouldn't know. You wouldn't know anything! " Miley cried between words. " I loved him, I made the mistake. He did a good choice for breaking up with me. If I have caught him cheating then surely I would've broken up with him too." Miley wiped her face with her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I wasn't able to let out until today. I guess Demi really triggered my soft spot. " Selena smiled and hugged Miley. "Don't apologize; it's not your fault. Demi did kind of act … bitchy out there. " Miley let out a small laugh and looked over at the door. "We should go back." "Okay, but before, I'm going to make you a promise. " Miley turned back at her and waited. "You guys will be able to get back together." Miley sighed. "You sound too confident." Selena arched an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you? You are Miley Cyrus, right?"

Miley smiled at that idea.


End file.
